1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for manufacturing a compound semiconductor, and a compound semiconductor manufactured thereby.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, metal organic chemical vapor deposition (hereinafter, referred to as MOCVD method) is known as one of methods to grow a compound semiconductor crystal.
As an apparatus for manufacturing a compound semiconductor by use of the MOCVD method, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-103708 describes an apparatus in which plural substrates being growth targets of compound semiconductor crystals are mounted on a holder formed of SiC inside of a reaction tube supplied with a material gas so that each of growth surfaces of the crystals faces upward, and then the holder is rotated to grow the crystals while the substrates are rotated.
In an apparatus for manufacturing a compound semiconductor by use of the MOCVD method, a sapphire substrate and the like are placed on a holder called satellite disc or wafer carrier (in the present specification, both are hereinafter collectively referred to as satellite disc). Then, a crystal of the compound semiconductor generated by a reaction of a material gas introduced into the apparatus is epitaxially grown on the sapphire substrate heated via the satellite disc.